createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Auroran Commonwealth
The Auroran Commonwealth Created by /u/Lord_Hoot GEOGRAPHY The Threnar Peninsula is a cold land of long, dark winters and bright, colourful summers. Woodland is sparse among the landscape but when the snows recede the land is covered in fast-growing scrub and cheery meadow flowers. The northern reaches of the land are bounded by Arctic permafrost. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Imareth ("blessed" in their own tongue) are a humanoid people distinguished by prominent ram-like horns which sprout from their temples and curve back over their heads. Despite their distinctive appearance the Imareth consider themselves to be human, and indeed they are fully capable of interbreeding with humans of other lands - any offspring will only develop horns if their mother had them. Racial Quirk The horns of the Imareth are not weapons as such. Rather they grant the ability to sense electrical fields. This electrosensory capability lets them detect the fields given off by other living beings even in the full darkness of a long Threnari winter. The Imareth also have a limited ability to communicate with one another using these sense organs - only very simple messages are possible, but they can be sensed in full darkness or even when the two parties aren't in direct line of sight. HISTORY The Imareth hold that they were birthed from the Aurora Borealis, the northern lights. They equate the energy fields that they can sense with the soul, and believe that they are part of the great oversoul that they can feel in the Aurora. They lived as hunter-gatherers for a long time, longer than most of the nations of the world. They only developed an urbanised society in the past few centuries. For most of their civilised history the Imareth have been ruled by a tyrannical dynasty of kings and high lords, but in the space of a generation this has changed as a revolution overthrew the old regime and installed a new republican government, the Commonwealth. SOCIETY The Auroran Commonwealth is ostensibly a nation in which all are equal, but as with any other realm the rich and well-connected benefit the most from the system. That said, there is a reasonable degree of representation with districts (organised along city or tribal lines) nominating representatives to the Whispermoot, the ruling parliament. At the head of the Moot is the High Chancellor, the head of government. The political institutions of the realm are still being developed and the land is in a state of flux, save for the stable and paternal influence of the priesthood which enjoys enormous social and political influence. CULTURE As mentioned above, the Imareth revere the living Aurora as the origin and ruling divinity of their people. Religion plays a very important role in this society and priests, who strictly speaking are forbidden from owning property, nonetheless enjoy a high standard of living thanks to the charity of the people. Aside from this the Imareth are often solitary by inclination, and are fond of making lonely pilgrimages through the wilderness. They have a general belief in the sanctity of life (believing that they can sense the spirits of all living things) and are hospitable to strangers. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is frowned upon if it does not serve the community. Healers, fortune tellers and menders are considered to be respectable tradesmen, but those who command esoteric forces to benefit only themselves are shunned. The old ruling dynasty employed such individuals to terrorise the populace, and suspicion of most forms of magic lingers. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports Raw materials for export include fish, iron, tin, gold and copper. Manufactured goods include metalwork of all kinds, leather, and brass musical instruments. Imports They import wood and increasingly food as their population grows. = Posts The Auroran Commonwealth Spirit Sight of the Imareth Life of a Revolutionary, pt 1 Life of a Revolutionary, pt 2 Life of a Revolutionary, pt 3 Capital Business 8CE